


Back to the Future: Real Life Edition

by reader1718



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), West Side Story (1961)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Back to the Future: Real Life Edition

Back to the Future: Real Life Edition

Tony Wyzek was hanging out with his friends in the Jets gang at Doc's Candy Store on New York's West Side just talking about normal things that they always talked about. However a moment ago, Tony had struck up a conversation with Baby John about the Back to the Future movies, which they were both big fans of. Up until then, though, Tony had been a closet fan, never letting anyone know he liked the movies. Now he and Baby John were both reminiscing about their favorite parts in the movies--things such as Marty threatening George with a hair dryer and the time he sent Biff into a truck of manure. Finally Tony had had it with the looks his friends were shooting at him and Baby John, so he left as soon as he finished his coffee and paid for it. On his way past an abandoned alley he ran into a man wearing a lab coat with white hair sticking out in all directions. He looked like he was lost, so Tony went up to him and asked, "Can I help you?". "I suppose you might be able to. I need some help with some things back at my house. I have invented a lot of special devices and gizmos to make life easier for everyone, and some that are just plain fun. Would you be interested in helping me?" "Sure. I haven't got anything else to do at the moment. I have to be back at Doc's Candy Store by four, though, to start my shift there. Is that alright?" Tony asked him. "That is perfectly fine, young man. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders and a strong sense of responsibility. What's your name, kid?" the man asked. "My name's Tony and you look like someone out of Back to the Future with your inventions and gadgets. I'd really love to see them. Can I? Please?" Tony really wanted to see the inventions. "Sure. Come on over. I just finished working on something really cool. Come on and let's go see it. I'm Professor Reynolds by the way and I have been looking for someone to inherit my life's work when I'm gone," the man said.

They headed for Professor Reynolds' house where Tony found a great many inventions, including an automatic dog feeder, a solar powered car that really worked, and something under a tarp that looked extremely interesting. "Hey Professor, what's this thing under the tarp?" Tony asked. "Ah. Now that's my greatest invention to date. Have a look at this," Professor Reynolds said as he dramatically pulled the tarp off to reveal a DeLorean car. Tony wasn't all that impressed and said it was just a car. But then the professor explained that what he was looking at wasn't just an ordinary car, but an actual working time machine! Tony couldn't believe it! A time machine just like in the movies! Would he have adventures like Marty did? He agreed to help the professor test it out in the parking lot of the local mall at midnight two days later and went home to wait, not knowing what adventures would await him soon enough. Two nights later, Tony met the professor in the mall parking lot ready to test out the time machine with the professor's dog as the first time traveller. The professor was already wearing his radiation suit and he made Tony put one on too. They controlled the DeLorean by remote control and Tony watched as the time machine gained speed until it hit eighty-eight miles per hour. As the car sped closer to Tony it began to flash and bang, then it completely disappeared before it hit him, leaving flaming tracks behind it. Tony looked behind him in amazement at the spot where the DeLorean had vanished, seeing the flaming tire tracks disappearing into the distance. Tony then remarked, "Holy cow, Professor! You made a car able to time travel on just regular old gas!?" "Heavens no! Regular fuel won't do it. This thing runs on something with a little more kick--plutonium!" the professor replied. "PLUTONIUM!? Good grief, are you telling me this sucker's NUCLEAR?!" Tony exclaimed, unable to believe it. "Where did you get plutonium?" "I got it from some Iraqui terrorists who wanted me to build them a bomb. So I took the plutonium and gave them a case full of pinball machine parts. Needless to say, they'll be pretty ticked at me once they find out," the professor replied. He then climbed into the time machine to prepare to make his first journey through time, setting the controls for September 15th, 1955. But before he went, he had Tony record it for posterity.

As he spoke, though, he trailed off as he saw something in the distance--a van driven by several Middle Eastern men. "They've found me. Oh my gosh, they've found me. Run for it, Tony!" Professor Reynolds shouted. "They've found you? Who?" Tony asked him. "Who do you think? The terrorists!" the professor replied as he began to run. The terrorists caught up to the professor really quickly, though, and proceeded to shoot him down. "NOOOOO! #$%#%&%&%&^%!" Tony shouted, forgetting he didn't curse normally in his anxious state. This of course alerted the terrorists to his presence and they immediately started trying to shoot him too. So Tony climbed into the time machine which still had the controls set for the professor's intended destination, and drove off muttering, "Let's see if you guys can do ninety." He cranked up the speed and soon he heard an all too familiar popping and banging noise, and saw lights flashing outside his window. The next thing he knew, he was driving through a cornfield on someone's farm and a scarecrow dropped down in front of his windshield, startling him. "Aaaaaah!" Tony screamed, freaking out. The car kept going and crashed into the barn. He emerged from the car wearing the radiation suit and found the farm house's inhabitants staring at him looking at him like they were scared of him. They ended up scaring him back into the car and chasing him off the property with a shotgun. Tony eventually wandered onto the main road of the town after stowing the time machine in an old cemetery. He walked up to a trashcan and pulled out a discarded newspaper, but was brought up short by the date on the paper. "September 15th, 1955?" Tony asked, unable to believe he'd actually gone back in time. He walked up to an old lady and asked her to pinch him to prove he wasn't dreaming. She responded by slapping him instead. "Yeah, that'll do," Tony replied, now convinced he wasn't dreaming. Tony wandered through the town and ended up running into his parents and disrupting their first meeting. Fortunately, Tony had one brother who had moved out of the house, so he had some time to make things right. He looked up the Professor Reynolds of 1955 and got his help to jury rig the time machine to wires that would channel the lighting's energy into the flux capacitor to send him home to 1985. Unfortunately Professor Reynolds realized that Tony's brother was already starting to disappear, which meant he'd be next.

So Tony came up with a plan to hook his parents up at a dance at their high school. He arranged for his dad, Jack, to wait until a certain time at the dance, and then he was to come out into the parking lot and say, "Hey you! Get your hands off her!" That was because Tony would be out in the car pretending to take advantage of his own mother so she'd get angry at him, giving his dad an excuse to save her. Things didn't go exactly as planned, when the school bully, Butch, grabbed Tony out of the car and had his friends drag him off. Butch was still angry at Tony for sending him crashing into a manure truck earlier and he had a crush on Tony's mother, Linda. Butch's pals locked him in the trunk of a car which happened to belong to the band that was supposed to play at the dance. One of the band members had to let Tony out of the car, injuring his hand, which meant Tony would have to take his place. In the meantime, Jack had gone to the car and said, "Hey you! Get your hands off--Oh my gosh!" Jack's bravery was immediately cowed by the sight of Butch in the car trying to get up under Linda's skirt. Butch tried to get Jack to back down, but Jack faced him down and said, "No, Butch. You leave her alone." Butch climbed out of the car and tried to intimidate Jack, but then Linda jumped on his back, trying to keep Butch off of him. Butch knocked her down on her backside and laughed cruelly, not noticing that Jack was behind him getting angry and making a fist. Butch turned around ready to begin picking on Jack again, just in time to get knocked out by Jack's fist. Tony looked at the photo and noticed that his brother was starting to fade back into the photo.

He started to go into the gym where the dance was supposed to be, but found out that the guitar player couldn't play, so Tony had to take his place. Tony started out with a good old song called "Earth Angel", then went into the single "Johnny B. Goode". He almost faded completely away once, but his father managed to regain the ground lost and kiss his mother for the first time. He got to say goodbye to his parents before he left and managed to get away from the dance to meet the professor at the clock tower. Tony had stopped at a diner on the way and written the professor a note not to be opened until 1985 that said: "On the night I go back, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. See you there. Your friend, Tony". Unfortunately the professor found it too early and tore it into pieces because he didn't want to know about his own future. So Tony set the time machine's controls to give him enough time to warn the professor. They managed to get the wires into the flux capacitor and hook them to the metal hands on the clock, but not without a little difficulty. The connectors kept coming unplugged, but finally Tony made it back to 1985. Tony marveled for awhile at how great everything looked after being in another time, then remembered that he had to warn the professor and got back into the time machine to head toward the mall, but it wouldn't start, and then he saw the familiar van that the terrorists used coming down the road to the mall. So Tony had to run all the way there just in time to see the professor gunned down by the terrorists. Then he saw himself in the radiation suit running out in front of the time machine, getting into it and heading off on his journey through time. He then ran over to the professor and cried, "Gee professor, why'd you have to tear up that letter?" He was so busy being upset that he didn't notice the professor waking up behind him. Tony heard something behind him and turned around to see the professor. "But how can you be alive?" In response, the professor opened his suit to reveal that he had a bulletproof vest underneath. "Bulletproof vest...? How did you know...?" The professor reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter that he'd torn up back in 1955. "What about all that stuff about changing the future and it being totally screwed up?" Tony asked. "I thought about it and decided...what the heck," the professor said. The professor drove Tony home they said goodbye as the professor headed off for a time about 30 years in the future. Tony then headed into the house and slept through the night. The next morning he was in for a rude awakening when he found out that his dad was confident enough to stand up to Butch on his own and was a published author. Butch ran a car repair and detail place. Tony's mom looked a whole lot better than usual, and the truck Tony had been saving for was parked in the garage, whereas before it had been unaffordable. He was just about to take it for a spin when his friends showed up. Tony went down the street with them and just then the professor returned from the future to tell them that Tony's grandson was being terrorized by Butch's grandson, Brandon, who led a biker gang. Brandon was doing that because he was upset about Tony running his grandad into the manure truck back in 1955. So that meant Tony and the boys had to make a trip into the future to set things right.


End file.
